


Hollow

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-02
Updated: 2007-03-02
Packaged: 2019-01-19 10:46:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12408861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: “I was tired of being pale,”� you answered with a voice that was so painfully casual that it was so obviously forced. “Shadows have an uncanny way of blocking out the light.”�





	Hollow

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

You didn’t know where you were going to end up. Who among the living ever knows? You hoped it would be somewhere nice. Warm, sunny, relaxing. You wanted to end up someplace that wouldn’t remind you of England, and all those awful things you had done. 

“Don’t think about it,” you told yourself. “It’s all over with now.” 

What you didn’t know was that it wasn’t. For some, death is an escape, a final sanctuary of peace and solitude. But for you, it was a place where you could finally meet up with those who you betrayed. Those who had trusted you with their life. Who had trusted you to be their friend.

You were shocked at first to see them there. Then you realized how _stupid_ you were not to realize that of course they would be there, _of course_. How could you not remember? How could you not when it was _you_ who had killed them, you who had shortened their lives. Maybe that just goes to show how much of a sick person you are. 

You couldn’t avoid them, not here. There was no protection from an evil wizard. No protection from an unknowing family. You would have to face them, however unwilling you were. 

They stared at you, stares of hatred. Stares that, had you been alive, you know would have killed you.

“Why did you do it?” their haunted voices asked. “ _Why_?”

Their question was projected with fury in their voices, fury mixed with sadness, mixed with betrayed curiosity. 

You made a show of thinking. You _had_ to. You didn’t want them to know that you had asked yourself this every second of every day of your entire life since you had let them down them. 

“I was tired of being pale,” you answered with a voice that was so painfully casual that it was so obviously forced. “Shadows have an uncanny way of blocking out the light.”

You walked away then, not sure that you could take it anymore. Not sure that you could look at the faces of the ones that you had loved with so much hate. 

You saw their looks of confusion as you turned away. You weren’t worried they wouldn’t understand. After all, who could deny that they weren’t brilliant?

\----- 

**A/N: Just another story I wrote. If you don’t understand who it is, don’t be afraid to ask. If you don’t understand it at all, I’ll be happy to explain =DDD**

**Read and Review!**


End file.
